101 Reasons Why
by astoldbytehgan
Summary: Drabble series that will eventually conclude in the reasons why every other event never made sense. Being in love and not knowing it can sometimes lead to misfortune. Sometimes, it could lead to happiness. Sometimes, to confusion. T for future chapters.
1. He did it!

_**Written For: **Lily. and .Alice's "The Endless Opportunities" Challenge_  
><em><strong>Story Title:<strong> 101 Reasons Why_  
><em><strong>Pairing (Romantic):<strong> Rose/Scorpius_  
><em><strong>Prompt:<strong> "He did it!_"

* * *

><p>"You're a git."<p>

"A git? Is that what all of the Weasleys are calling people these days?"

Scorpius glided around the table in the center of the room. The library lights were dim. Soft red curls swam down the girls back, her blue eyes focused on the blond haired boy before her.

"As a matter of fact, actually."

Sarcasm dripped from her voice. Her tone nipping his ego. Rounding the corner, Albus Potter stood frozen. Clearly, this wasn't the correct time to 'show up'.

Rose Weasley whipped around, glaring.

"Were you cued to interrupt yet?"

His features fell, looking apologetically at his cousin.

"I thought—I thought you gave me the signal. The book—fell."

"He did it!" Her finger jabbed in the direction of Scorpius Malfoy. "Not me!" With a roll of her eyes and a spin on her heels, she darted from the room as quickly as she could manage.

Silence lingered. "I was told to interrupt if you two began, uh, bickering. Like usual."

A slight whistle escaped the boy's mouth, presenting as a way to announce his departure.

This action only left the Malfoy boy with a smirk upon his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is going to be a fabulous 101 chapter drabble series. It will not be in order of events. Just merely incidents between the two young people The title will play out later on. You'll see :) Each chapter will contain a different prompt. Not necessarily a 'reason why'. :D Read and reviewww!**

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Rose or Scorpius. They belong to Mrs.J.K Rowling. _


	2. Lost Forever

_**Prompt:** Lost Forever_

* * *

><p>"No, no, and—oh yeah, no."<p>

She had grown used to his constant begging. Papers, especially lengthy ones, were not in Scorpius's line of expertise. They were, however, right up Rose's alley.

The bridge had been baron the whole period of the morning. Clouds had rolled over the castle, creating an overcast view and allowing drops of liquid to pitter patter on the roof. It had taken almost six months to repair the bridge they were now standing on.

Rose's glare turned cold. She gazed at him, her eyes piercing his body. Clutched in her hands was her paper. The one she had recently finished. Perfected. Her heart raced as the boy stepped close, easing the stack from her delicate fingers.

Sudden movements and the papers fluttered from his hands and drifted in the breeze below the bridge.

"Are you an idiot?"

She clutched the railing, leaning far over. Her wand lay on her bed in the dormitory. Scorpius had most likely left his somewhere as well; knowing the boy.

"Oh you can rewrite it. With me this time."

"You're mother must have eaten something terribly wrong while you were in her womb."

With a chuckle, he bounced with excitement. The papers were long gone, leaving her no other choice but to start completely from scratch. However, she'd have a study partner this go around.

Letting her head fall into her hands, she groaned.

"Oh—it's lost forever."

"I doubt it was that good anyways."

His hands shoved deep into the pockets of his black slacks as he sauntered in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love making them mad at each other xD What'd you guys think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rose or Scorpius. I own nothing but the words spilling onto the computer screen. Characters and main plots are all J.K's._


	3. Homework

_**Prompt:** Homework_

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be so giddy. I can't walk up and ask her those things."<p>

Albus Potter lounged on the couch in the Common Room. His eyes roamed, landing on Scorpius.

"So you expect me to ask her? We're related, yes, but she won't tell me anything."

"Oh, come on, Albus! You're a Slytherin. Why are you being wimpy?"

"Speaking of wimpy—aren't you the one asking me to do _your_ dirty work?"

Glancing at the boy on the couch, Scorpius groaned, his expression turning icy. Asking Rose Weasley personal questions would be hazardous. He had ruined her essay assignment. They had argued in the library. Again.

Slumping into a nearby chair, blond hair spilled over his grey eyes.

"Well, Scorp. You could always just dig up the information. Ask her friends, not her."

"They'll leak that I asked them!"

"Seems like you have some hard homework to do then, huh?"

Albus shifted, facing the fire. He settled deeper into the cushions, making himself comfortable. For the next hour, he would be listening to Malfoy conjuring up an impossible plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo! I'm on a role. Do you guys like the way I'm throwing in the prompts? I'm trying to make them simple, unique. I don't want them repeated over and over like I usually do. No Rose in this chapter but she'll be there soon. What'd you think? Let me know with a review.**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the HP children._


	4. Teachers

_**Prompt:** Teachers_

* * *

><p>Snatching at the small slip of parchment, Rose Weasley nearly toppled out of her chair. Potions class was proving to be a drag.<p>

"Give it to me!" Her whisper hissed across the table towards Nalluh Longbottom. They had been great friends for four years. That would end quickly if she couldn't grasp that note.

Nalluh's eyes danced as she stuffed the parchment into her pocket.

"No."

"Yes. It's about me! I have all rights to know!"

Their Professor turned in their direction, his face showing an annoyed emotion.

Sinking lower into her chair, Rose dropped her eyes. Nalluh had received a note from Scorpius Malfoy. From the way she had been acting, it had Rose's name all over it.

"Please?" She was begging. Silently.

With a roll of hazel eyes, Nalluh flicked the parchment to her friend.

"Don't let your other teachers get hold of that. It'd be an amazing read to your classmates."

Unfolding it slowly, her heart began to jog, slowly picking up pace as she skimmed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Very short. Just a small scene to let you know how Scorpius's plan is unfolding. I guess asking her friends didn't really work, huh? Let me know what you thought. Good? Bad? The next prompt is Death. What would YOU like to see? Give me ideas.**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rose/Scorpius. Nalluh belongs to me, Neville Longbottom, and Hannah Longbottom. :)_


	5. Death

_**Prompt:** Death_

* * *

><p>Transfiguration. Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Silent glares seeped across the small walkway separating the two houses. Their assignment? Pair up with another person and transform a small hair pin into a majestic butterfly. Rose Weasley's unfortunate partner? Scorpius Malfoy.<p>

Practically dragging herself to his table, she let her gaze meet his. Grey eyes smoldered her, letting her mind wander back to the note he had slipped to Nalluh.

"Let's not make this any longer than it has to be."

She attempted to play off her sudden fascination with him.

"I promise to make it last as long as I can."

His sarcasm made her stomach churn. With a swish and flick of her wand, including a few words, the small dark pin lifted from the table, sprouting golden wings, fluttering slightly above their heads.

"Does every Ravenclaw girl make it their goal to make a Slytherin boy look ignorant?"

"No." She watched the glimmering insect swirl through the delicate air. "You do that all by yourself."

His fingers lifted, thumping the butterfly. The poor creature fluttered back to the Earth, hitting the table with a thud. There, on the table, lay a hair pin once more.

"You made it have an untimely death!" She swatted his shoulder. "You're heartless!"

"We can start over now."

His eyes narrowed an his lips turned upwards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK OK, I had contemplated a character's death—but this was more fun. I love putting the two together. They argue over the smallest things. So what'd you guys think? Good? Bad? Let me know with a review. If you add it to a favorite list pleaseeeee review and let me know why. I promise not all of the chapters will be so light ;)**

_**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter is—not mine ~sigh~_


	6. Little Black Dress

_**Prompt:** Little Black Dress_

* * *

><p>"Is there a way to make that a <em>little<em> black dress?" Scorpius's eyes held onto Gemma Wood, the lovely sixth year now crossing in front of his path.

Outside in the court yard, Albus and Scorpius watched various girls enter and exit the castle. For the moment, they had no class. All girls had been called to the Great Hall for some sort of 'ball meeting'. It had been someone's great idea to host a ball that year.

Much to their delight, the boys were able to watch all of the girls walk around in dresses. Much too long dresses. Scorpius turned to his friend, letting his hair dangle in his face.

"What about Rose?" Albus questioned his friend's previous statement.

"I haven't forgotten her. It's just a shame that Oliver's daughter has to be so much older. Since Rose has already expressed her dislike for me and all." His tone turned harsh.

"You're an idiot."

"I frankly remember Rose telling me the same thing. Vocabulary runs in the family."

"Oh, shut it. Rose's dress is shorter than Gemma's though-" His head titled to the entrance.

Standing awkwardly with Nalluh, Rose had donned a dress that dropped to the middle of her thighs. The straps had been removed and it held the hues of burning fire. Red on a red-head. Nothing had ever made the Malfoy boy's heart race more.

"Too bad you've already turned your attention elsewhere."

"Hold on Albus-" Both boys scurried from their seats, approaching the two girls.

"Rose! You think you're dress could possibly stitch a few inches of fabric back on?" It was Albus's job to protect her. Especially from his almost drooling friend.

"Nope." Her eyes swiveled in the direction of Scorpius. "It's doing its job."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sooo sorry for the delay. With the Holiday season and all, I've gotten super busy. Actually, I've been reading and painting and spending time with family. ANYWAYS, here it is :)**

_**Disclaimer:** Do not own Harry Potter- :(_


	7. Author's Note

Hello one and all! I'm sure you think I deserted all of my stories. I assure you, I have not! Unfortunately, I hadn't had internet for the past...3 weeks now? It's been a complete drag. I have it now though! All of my stories right now will be on a temporary hiatus until I can get a time to write between school and work. I'll attempt to update them all within the week.

Thank you!


End file.
